t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
(Saved it) "What happened?" The kit screamed out, "Why isn't he answering me?" The kit weeped in confusion, struggling to grasp what had happened. Whitestar had not intended to lose, that is why he was panicking and trying so hard to reach the entrance. He had been raising the kit for two moons now, he had found the kit caught in a thorn bush by the side of a thunderpath, the kit said that his mother had left him. -Whitestar/Rowankit ( XD . ) - Dreaameh Fernstar padded forward slowly, looking over the body of Whitestar, "Kit. What's your name?" She mewed softly, her eyes finally gentle. Fernstar gave a flick of her tail, "Whitestar? He's-" She paused, thinking about what the kit was to Whitestar, "He's asleep." She nodded. The RiverClan leader felt her breath hitch in her throat at the lie. StarClan would not be pleased. ~Fernstar The kit looked up at Fernstar, "my name us Rowankit!" He mewed, tears streaming from his face, but hope shining in them at what the she-cat had said. Rowankit began to lick Whitestar clean of the blood on his pelt, spitting at times at the foul taste and smell that it gave off.-Rowankit(Still wondering why starclan still gave Whitestar his lives back?) ((Hmmnope)) Fernstar leaned forward to look at the kit, "Come on, now. Calm down. It's okay." She nodded, giving the kit a lick across the head. The RiverClan leader sighed before picking the kit up by his scruff, "Let's get you cleaned up." Fernstar gave a shuddering sigh ~Fernstar Rowankit hissed firously, fighting to get out of the she-cat's grasp, "Let me go! He squealed, "I want to clean him so that when he wakes up he isn't so dirty!" -Rowankit Fernstar kept her grip, but paused, "Rowankit. He's not waking up... He walks in StarClan, now." Probably the dark forest... ''she thought. She carried him into the camp and set him down beside the others. The RiverClan leader then bounded up onto RiverRock and yowled, "''all cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here, with me, below RiverRock for a clan meeting." ''~Fernstar Dawnkit felt a flicker of hope, staring at the dead body. Maybe now, his spirit would finally rise to a better place. A yowl of a ceremony made the tawny kit jump in surprise. Was this her apprentice ceremony? She hoped so. Her body trembled furiously. Dawnkit staggered towards the sleepy Ripplefrost. "Echonight?" Dawnkit whispered, lifting a paw to her muzzle. "Can you help me drag him to the medicine den?" A flash of quick memory went back to her first meeting. She, at that time, had been terrified of Fernstar's frantic yowl, "''Get back to camp!" Those exact words. Echo night had comforted her, so she felt a small bond.~Dawnkit Frostfoot was the first to limp into the clearing, dried blood staining his fur. "What's Fernstar going to announce?" He asks quietly, his eyes fixed on Fernstar. Perhaps she was picking a deputy? He thought. He started to lick his chest wound, it was sore and tasted bad by the herbs. He lapped Rabbitkits cheek, "Rabbitkit, go back into the nursery now." He scolded his kit gently.~Frostfoot ((Fernstar, would you like to play for one of our kits? Rabbitkit, Winterkit, Rubykit and Grasskit.)) "No!" He screamed, immidiately running back to the body as soon as he was put down, squeezing himself in between Whitestar's legs, pressing up close to his chest. "Starclan would never take him from me! I love him! He takes care of me, why would they do that?" The kit cried, unable to comprehend the situation. He had not seen all of the fighting, only when the first cat attacked Whitestar, and that is when he covered his eyes.-Rowankit ((Sorry I've been so inactive. ;( What's happening by the way? I'm confused so let's just say Icyclaw was sleeping the hole time?)) Icyclaw padded out of the warrior's den and into the clearing. She nearly fainted as she saw the body of Whitestar. "What happened?" She gasped.~Icyclaw Fernstar watched Rowankit from her post before looking down at the surrounding cats, "Things will need fixing." She began, "This attack from Whitestar has set us low, and it will take time to heal." The she-cat sighed, "But for now. Dawnkit and Dreamkit, Please come forward." She smiled lightly, "Dawnkit and Dreamkit'', 'you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dawnpaw and Dreampaw. Dreampaw, your mentor will be Frostfoot. Dawnpaw, I will be your mentor. I hope Frostfoot will pass down all he knows on to you, Dreampaw. And I will pass down all I know to you, Dawnpaw." ''She then thought. Didn't Dreampaw want to become a medicine cat apprentice? Some thigns may have to change in time, "But also." Fernstar scanned the crown, "Appleblossom has failed the achieve her duties as deputy of RiverClan. Quietheart, step forward." Fernstar waited for a moment, "''I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Quietheart!" ''She then looked at her paws, "Dismissed..." ~Fernstar Frostfoot wanted to leap in the air, he had gotten an apprentice! He nods at Fernstar, his eyes glinting with happiness. He bounded towards her, giving her a lick to the cheek. "Thank you, Fernstar." He meowed, blushing a bit as he stepped forward and touched noses with Dreampaw. "Hello Dreampaw, happy your an apprentice?" He winks.~Frostyyyy Icyclaw ran over to Frostfoot. "Are you OK?" She asked him, seeing him lick his chest wound.~Icyclaw Fernstar dipped her head slightly to Frostfoot before leaning down and bringing her nose to Dawnpaw's, "You were brave today, young Dawnpaw." She smiled. Despite the clawmarks that her embedded on her neck, and the wound on her chest, she was as calm and normal as usual. ~Fernstar Dawnkit had almost completely forgotten about Ripplefrost. Her eyes gleamed and she was purring so loud, she knew even Shadowclan could hear! As she sat down, eagerly waiting for her mentor to be announce, Dawnkit glanced at Dreamkit. The mentors were finally announced! And Fernstar as her mentor! Dawnkit new her new name was official by StarClan, Dawnpaw. Her heart pounded like wings beating. Dawnpaw stood proudly up on the River Rock, but before she could forget, tipped her little nose onto Her leader's. Dawnpaw Leaped down with a hard thud, wanting to race around like she could forever.~Dawnpaw!!!!! Ripplefrost awoke when he heard Fernstar's yowl. He sat up, wincing as the pain shot through him. He bent his head, lapping at his chest fur. His limb was wrapped in cobweb, he positioned it awkwardly on the ground, looking up at Fernstar. After the announcements, Ripplefrost joined in with the cheer of the other cats. "Dreampaw! Dawnpaw!" The tabby forced a smile, glad to have something positive going on in his Clan. A small pang of disappointment held in his chest, Ripplefrost did want an apprentice, but he figured that he would have to wait some more. His whiskers twitched as he watched Dreampaw and Dawnpaw. --Ripplefrost After spitting out the last clump of mud from his fur, Firekit padded outside of his den. The first thing he noticed was the body of the large tom in the clearing. ''Our leader's dead, he thought, sitting next to the body and staring into the yellow eyes, glazed over with death. The silver tabby felt the wind prickle his skin coldly, but he didn't move for a moment until he glanced around. Fernstar's words seem sincere, he mused, not that I care. That Dreampaw will pay for what she's done. He next noticed a small, brown kit he had not seen before, then continued staring at the body of what he thought was their leader. ~Firekit Good, that fox is dead. ''Hunter thought bitterly, he had also broke the code he was meant to follow, he broke the medicine cat code and he was ashamed of it. But he knew no one in Riverclan cared... But he cared about it, he slowly padded toward the entrance. - Hunter ((XD Aquila, another hilarious quote from Firekit))~Dawnpaw ((Told ya he's a clean-freak. ~Aquila)) Rowankit looked up from his sobbing at the kit who sat infront if his father figuer's body, "Go away!" He mewed at the kit. "He didn't know you bow go away!" -Rowankit Firekit glanced at the sobbing kit. "Does it matter? He was our leader," the large kit answered. "A shame it was a bunch of traitors that had to kill him." Firekit glanced at the gathered group of cats with a silent anger in his eyes. ~Firekit ((Firekit's a bad little kitty! ;D))~Dawnpaw ((Well, I exist, but thank you, Dawnpaw. And I already said, Firekit just left the nursery and he doesn't know better. ~Aquila)) Rowankit was too deep in sorrow to hear anything the kit had said, he continued to wail at the lose of Whitestar, constantly asking him to wake up, and wondering how the others could be celebrating while is whole world was falling apart. -Rowankit Firekit almost pitied the one beside him. Instead, he turned around and listened to the meeting. "They're apprentices now, huh," he muttered to himself, then shuffled closer to Whitestar's body and sighed, looking over at Fernstar. "She did it for power. I just know it." ~Firekit Winterfur's fur rustled in the wind. She saw Whitestar's dead body lied on the ground. She muffled close to Firekit. "He was a traitor, Fernstar is our leader." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "He was no traiter!" Rowankit hissed at the she-cat. /How could she say that?/ he though, remembering how caring a loving a father Whitestar had been to him. -Rowankit He pulled away from the warrior and stared at her with a challenge in his eyes. "And how am I supposed to believe that?" the silver tabby questioned. "You were one of them who tried to kill him." ~Firekit Winterfur stood her ground. "Fernstar deserves the rank more than him especially." She finished, lapping at her chest fur. "For one, he killed many cats. Even his own blood, in his own Clan! Its undescribable!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot had heard all the conversation of Firekit, he padded over to his son, grabbing his son by the scruff and dropping him in the nursery. "Firekit, show some respect." He gently cuffed Firekit on the ear, his eyes clouding, not having the energy to do it harder. "Be nice." He scolds his kit.~Frost "'Nice' isn't in my personality, ''father," the kit informed, sitting fluffed up in the corner of the den, grooming his messed up fur. ~Firekit (I left . Became an apprentice while I was gone . Xd )) Dreampaw fluffed out her fur with pride . "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" And maybe a medicine .... ''she strolled to Frostfoot and sat down . "When are you going to show me around the territory ?" she glanced at Firekit and snorted -Dreampaw Frostfoot heaved himself onto his paws, his chest still sore from the fight. "Dreampaw, i would be glad to show you around." He purrs, hiding the pain in his voice. He smiles weakly, wheezing before turning to flick his tail. "Maybe we can patrol too." He rasped, his paws dragging him along, ready to start.~Frostfoot She backed up , giving off alittle chuckle . "Or... you could rest ... I can wait . No big deal ." - Dreampaw Ripplefrost grunted, his throat wound stung, the thick cobwebs held tightly against his fur. "Yeah, Frostfoot, you should rest. Your wounds could open up again and bleed." He rasped, flicking an ear. He shifted aside, revealing a space in his large nest. "Come rest over here." The tom invited. --Ripplefrost Frostfoot kindly limped over, grunting as he settled in the nest. "I'll try tomorrow Dreampaw, okay?" He meows, nodding at Ripplefrost. "You took some pretty bad wounds too." He comments, his nose twitching. "I'm glad Echonight was there when Whitestar attacked me." He ears flicking, catching the squeaks of his kits. "Have you met Firekit yet? He's pretty headstrong."~Frostfoot Icyclaw peered into the medicine cat's den. "Is everything alright?" She asked.~Icyclaw Dawnpaw held her tail high with pride, until the saw the bloody corner. "Frostfoot! Ripplefrost!" Dawnpaw stared in horror. How could she forget? ''Shame me! Immediately, she raced over to Hunter. "Hunter?" Dawnpaw managed to smile weakly. "I think Dreampaw forgot to put an herb paste on Ripplefrost's throat wound before putting on the cobwebs." She only knew about herbs and infection because of when she had eaten the rotten corpses. Dawnpaw had seen Hunter or Birchseeker put on a paste to stop infection. If only Dreampaw knew... Dawnpaw sighed and looked over to Fernstar. Her eyes clouded. "Maybe you should wash of in the river." She muttered as she trotted over to her leader. Dawnpaw glanced at the deep brown fur, looking at the caking blood not only around her scratches, but all over her pelt. Probraly dead old White star's blood! ''Dawnpaw wanted to spit oout, but she stopped herself forcefully.~Dawnpaw Dreampaw nodded , and run off to the fresh-kill pile , picking up and little minnow and stares at the nursery with a sigh . "I'm going to miss that place ...." - Dreampaw Ripplefrost nodded. "He was defending Whitestar." He drew a paw over his muzzle. "Firekit must have saw us as the bad side. But kits will be kits." The tabby warrior swatted his tail against the ground. The cobwebs were terribly itching his pelt. Ripplefrost glanced up at Dawnpaw who was running around frantically. --Ripplefrost Frostfoot nodded his agreement, "He's still young, he will shapen up sooner or later. I was a pawful as an apprentice." He chuckled, nudging Rabbitkit back into the nursery. "Stay with Echonight, young one." He purrs. "Can you believe I made it through that attack?" He asked Ripplefrost.~Frost Fernstar watched the cats for a moment before mewing to Dawnpaw, "We will begin our training tomorrow. The clan will need a while to regain its strength." She nodded slowly and padded over to the body of Whitestar. ''Hmmm... I suppose we should have a real burial... ''She thought. The RiverClan leader picked up Whitestar's body by the scruff and dragged it into camp, "We will dispose of Whitestar's body tomorrow at sunrise. We will not just throw his body into the river. We shall give him a proper burial." ~Fernstar Dawnpaw nodded, pondering a second before following Fernstar and staring to dig.~Dawnpaw Hunter sighed then headed to where Ripplefrost and Frostfoot were, he then said "I need to check your wounds." he muttered, he wasn't that happy at the moment, he was quite snappy. - Hunter "Yeah, I wish I could have sunk my claws deep into that mange-pelt's throat and see how he likes it." Ripplefrost spat the remark curling his lip. The fur along his spine rose, and he dug his claws into the nest. After calming, the tabby warrior allowed Hunter to check his wounds. "I hope Whitestar gets what he deserves in Dark Forest." --Ripplefrost Icyclaw stood at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. She stared at Ripplefrost as he spat about clawing out Whitestar's throat out. "Are you alright?" She asked, nodding to both toms.~Icyclaw Hunter sighed then put new paste, cobwebs and such on, he then said "I hope he shows his ugly face again so I can rip it to shreds." - Hunter Rowankit chased after Fernstar, catching up and biting on her tail with all his might, "Put him down!" The kit wailed, "put him down now!" Rowankit dug into the ground with his back feet, and clawed her tail. -Rowankit The RiverClan leader shot her head back towards Rowankit and she lifted her tail from his reach, "Calm down, kit. I know what I'm doing." She mewed softly. ~Fernstar "No!" Rowankit wailed, attepting to jump onto the cat who carried his guardian away. He was much to small to get enough height to land on her, however, he was clearly the runt of his litter, even at four moons of age he should be much larger than he is. "You don't know him! You don't know what he wanted!"-Rowankit(damn the inactiveness is real) " I know he wanted power," Winterfur meowed, softly padding up beside her leader defensively. She grabbed the kit, setting him down on the grass. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 13:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit hissed, and swung his claws wildly at the she-cat, managing to graze her chin with his claw. "You don't know him! None of you know him! Not who he really was!" He raced over to the entrance, attempting to block it.-Rowankit Then, just who was he?" She meowed, detirmend to find out. "A murderous tratior who wanted nothing but power? Yes, I may not know him, but cats do not speak lies of true tales," She meowed softly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit spit at the thought, "he wasn't a murderer! Murderers kill witthout reason! He only killed to protect others!" Rowankit hissed.-Rowankit ''"Protect?" ''She spat. "Then how do you explain killing half the cats in the Clan just yesterday, and how would you know? You're just a kit!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 00:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot flicked his ears, "Protect?" He growled, joining the 2. "You call this portect?!" He flicked his tail at the wounded cats. "I refuse to believe that." He mutters. Rowankit was stunned to hear what these cats were saying, "He did! He protected me from all sorts of things, even foxes! The only reason he hurt you guys was because you attacked him!" His eyes widened with a higher realization of the true evil, hate clouded his mind. "You're the reason he's dead! You killed him!" He dashed off out of the camp, into the surrounding wilderness. /One day, they'll pay for what they have done! One day.../-Rowankit ((I see where this is going.. *huff*)) Frostfoot was tempted to go after the stubborn tom, but stood his ground. He twitched his whiskers, watching Rubykits movement. "Welcome to Riverclan Rubykit." He murmed, gently licking her. Rubykit stiffenend in the nursery. She rolled around and smacked her paws on the ground, moaning of boredom. Afterwards, she stood up, her eyes clouded with confusion. "What's up with Rowankit? Why's he actin' so weird?" She meowed, a faint chuckle expressing her voice. Flamestar 22 (Oh yea and where is it going? Pls tell me oh great psychic i wpuld love to know) Rowankit stopped just outside the camp, and curled up in between the roots of a tree, sniffling to himself, asking starclan why Whitestar had to die.-Rowankit Stoneflame trotted through the Forest. He had a vole clenched in his jaws. He heard sobbing and dropped his prey. He gazed across a narrow space of trees and bushes, seeing Rowankit lie there. He sat beside him, his eyes wide. "What's wrong, Rowankit?" FlamestarBirchtail22 19:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) (>.> if he/she wasnt there then how does he/she know my name?) ((Because, he joined the Clan a few days ago and now knows the Clan cats names.)) (Rowankit isnt in the clan, at least not that i know of) (I know. Can we roleplay now?)) Dawnpaw turned around, her tail whisking behind her. ''I'll need more cats! ''Dawnpaw mused. She looked at WWinterfur. "Can you help me dig? We're nearly done to burry him." Let's just hope he goes to somewhere beyond. His spirit is dead and he is nothing. ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost flicked his tail as he watched Rowankit leave. The tabby's ears swiveled, his gaze fixed on the kit. "If he wants to leave, let him. He despised us anyways." He roused, half to Frostfoot and half to himself. Ripplefrost flexed his claws, his tail resting on the ground. --Ripplefrost Winterfur sighed. ''Poor Rowankit, he's lost his father...I know how that feels, but It was for the best. ''Winterfur took in a deep breath and heaved another heavy sigh. "Should I help, or no?" Flamestar [22 (Umm btw, how does time pass on this? Like in flab3 when one week is one month? Or different?) Rowankit curled up in a tight ball, and in between sniffling and whimpering, was somehow able to find sleep. His dreams were full of sadness and bloodshed, he twitched the whole time.-Rowankit ((I don't know.)) Stoneflame placed his tail on the kits shoulder. "Rowankit..what's upsetting you?" Flamestar 22 19:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit's eyes shot open at the tom's touch. He looked up, very confused, "h-how do you know my name?" He quized the Tom, not being able to remember is he had seen him the day of the murder of his father.-Rowankit(ok does the time of day and season at least match up with wat it is irl? And why do u have so many cats?) ((Like I said, I don't know. I do believe if a kit is one month old, their one moon old.)) "Well, I don't exactly. I came to the Clan a few days ago, and asked one of the older Warriors who you where. I saw you running off, and didn't know why you were so upset!" Flamestar 22 22:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot relaxed his muscles as he saw Echonight. He grunted, his tail twitching around. "Whitestar deserves Dark forest. But, I wish him luck." He mutters, whiskers twitching.23:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Frost ((Two moons = One week, Four moons of age = Two weeks, 6 moons of age = 3 weeks. From the ShadowClan page. ~Firekit)) (Ok then ima just let u guys do ur thing then cause technically it has been a week and rowankit arrived at 4 moons soooo..... ) Rowankit stared at the Tom, "go away," he hissed quietly. He snuggled down closer into the roots of the tree, his ears flat against his head.-Rowankit "No, I want to know what's wrong," Stoneflame insisted, making his way towards the kit. His ears flattend, and he sighed, gazing at the teary-eyed kit. Flamestar 22 14:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) (Why is noone else active?) Rowankit ignored the increasingly annoying tom, and continued to try to go to sleep.(short)-Rowankit ((I don't know. School, maybe?)) Stoneflame rolled his eyes. "Please, tell me. What in StarClan is wrong!" Flamestar 22 22:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit hissed at the tom feriously, then sprang up and dashed towards a large tree and clawed his way up the trunk. He sat on a small branch and glared down at the tom.-Rowankit Firekit padded up to Stoneflame adamantly. "If you think you're helping him by pressuring him to tell you things he doesn't want to tell you, then you're an idiot. ''We already know why he's acting so emotional. Ask someone else instead of being annoying." ~Firekit Frostfoot stood up, hearing his sons remark. "Firekit! Get over here!" He orders his son. Once he walks towards him, Frostfoot narrowed his eyes. "Firekit, Respect our warriors. They feed and portect you." He flicked his ears. Dawnpaw pushed the dirt, panting heavily. Her paws were bleeding from the sharp rocks, her claws were sore, and her muscles hurt. "Witll anyone help me?" ~Dawnpaw The silver tom narrowed his amber eyes. "Sure. I have to respect them, but I don't have to agree with them. It's not like you somehow know you're doing the right thing just because you're all grown up." ~Firekit Rowankit smiled as the silver kit defended him. This was one cat who he could easily make into a friend. But something about him made Rowankit a but uneasy, the complete disrespect he showed for his elders sent shivers down Rowankit's spine. At the same time, however, there was something about the kit that drew him in, he just couldn't pinpoint it yet.-Rowankit "It's fine, Frostfoot. But thank you. Kits will be kits, I guess." A faint chuckle appeared in Stoneflames voice. Flamestar 22 00:13, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot grunted "Alright. You have a pont. Just don't barge in like that." He licked Firekits pelt, dirt falling off from his pelt. "Why don't you play with the other kits?" He suggested.~Frostfoot "Anyone!" Dawnpaw yowled, starting at her bleeding paws. "''I don't think I can even unsheath my claws anymore!" ''Dawnpaw's claws were as now dull as a stinking dog.~Dawnpaw Firekit didn't reply, only sat down and fluffed up at the foot of the tree. He looked above him, narrowing his fiery amber eyes, at Rowankit. "How long are you going to stay up there?" he asked, almost no enthusiasm in his mew. ~Firekit (Lel someone help dawn for gods sake) Rowankit stared back down at the silver kit, then at the trunk of the tree. He hadn't realized how high up he was, and fear clutched him like an icy claw. Gulping, he began to make his way toward the tree trunk, but when he started to climb down, his back legs slipped, an he hung on with his front claws. He frantically scrabbled back up the tree, an had to calm himself from shaking before responding. "Er... I think i'll just stay here for a while." He squeaked cooly, trying not to sound afraid. -Rowankit Icyclaw padded around when she heard a squeak. "What was that?" She asked herself, looking around. Then she spotted Rowankit hanging onto a branch. "Oh!" She cried. She climbed up the tree, got him by the scruff, and jumped back down on the ground.~Icyclaw ((Icy, Please let Rowan kit react before just immediately going to the ground. He could have also scrambled away. Just to let you know. And why does everyone rp and totally ignore poor Dawn?))~Dawnkit (Omg walking dead only a week away) Rowankit let out an irritated sigh, "put me down! I was gonna get down on my own!" He lashed out at the she-cat, swivelling around to get a good scratch on her chin. He hissed wildly at her. -Rowankit ((Because no one knows where she is)) Firekit watched, a hidden expression behind his eyes. ''He's trying to act cool for my approval','' he thought. The silver tom almost opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to keep watching. ~Firekit''' "Something wrong?" Stoneflame grunted, gazing at Dawnpaw. Flamestar 22 00:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame slid from the water, a perch hanging in his strong jaws. The black-and-silver tom shook out his pelt, spraying water around him before setting his catch on the ground. He rubbed his ears in efforts to get water out of them, his pelt clinging to his active body. Though not born a RiverClan cat, Shadeflame was a great swimmer, and had grown to love the water.Silverstar 17:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((New character, again. -Sigh-.)) Basilfrost yawned calmy, rolling around and slapping at the water. He used his forepaws to paddle forward, soon spotting a fish. He pushed forward, the water rippling as he moved on. Flamestar 22 17:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame, after stretching out quickly, picked up his catch with his oddly colored tail swinging as he walked off back to camp. He then paused, forgetting his catch he buried by the water, and quickly made his way back with long strides. The black-and-silver warrior dug up the blue-gill, carrying it in his jaws with his perch as he made his way to camp.Silverstar 17:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Basilfrost swatted at the fish with his claws, the water boucing off from the current. Drops of blood splattered in the watter after Basilfrost sunk his teeth into the trout, swiftly killing it and dragging it out. Flamestar 22 17:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame returned to camp at a calm and composed pace, a look of pleasure on his face as he carried his catch. He gently placed the fish on the pile before sitting back on his haunches and letting out a happy sigh, lapping gently at his black-and-silver shoulder fur.Silverstar 18:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((And still everybody ignores me. -sighs-))~Dawnkit ((New members please ASK Fernstar before joining!)) (We would except for the fact that she is never active! And dawn stop whining and just continue ur rp, stoneflame already asked u wat was wrong so someone is responding. Just tell people where u r cause nobody knows all we know is that u r digging a hole) ((Actually, she is active once an a while. I checked her contributations.)) Stoneflame twitched his tail, cocking his head and turning slightly to the side. He rose to his paws, gazing at Dawnpaw a second time. "Anything wrong?" Flamestar 22 21:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Umm, hello? I've been trying like 4 times now.)) Dawnpaw stared. "Can you not see this?" She held up her fractured paws, which were bleeding while her claws were very loose and nearly about to fall out as she felt it would.~Dawnpaw ((I already said, Dawnpaw, no one knows where you are.)) ~Firekit ((Hello, I would like to join.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) ((Request on the Joining page.)) Flamestar 22 23:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, just include your cat's name, description and rank.)) Ripplefrost emerged from the warrior's den. Long tendrils of water moss clung to his fur. Huffing, he shook the spare moss off. Whisking his tail, the tabby warrior mewed greetings to Fernstar as he made his way through the camp. Then, he noticed Dawnpaw's injured welling paws. Widening his eyes in terror, the tom hurried over to the apprentice bending over to look at the she-cat's paws. "Dawnpaw, you need to let Hunter know about this." Ripplefrost insisted, bounding over to an outstretched cobweb on a tree root. He stuck out his paw, collecting the strands of web. Turning back to Dawnpaw, he wrapped the web around her bleeding paws. The cobweb clotted the bleeding. "I'm no medicine cat, but you must go to the Medicine Den." He begged her, nudging her forward towards the den hidden in reeds. --Ripplefrost ((Risingpaw Is a Male, thick furred, handsome, lanky apprentice. He has black fur and blue eyes. He is 6 moons old and has just started his apprenticeship. He is a homosexual, yayIamsohappythatyouallowlgbtcats. Risingpaw is a kind, gentile, sweet but if messed with, a real pain to fight. He is an apprentice.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) ((I'd like to join with my bae Shadeflame, a black smoke tabby Tom with pale green eyes and a tall, muscular build. He is formerly of ShadowClan, his brother being Hawkshadow. He loves RiverClan with all his heart, known for his humor and loyalty. Shadeflame's famous for his bravery and caring side, despite his intimidating appearance. He's 21 moons old with a soft spot for kits, and is an honorable warrior.))Silverstar 00:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, adding descriptions onto main page. And Kosh, we've had quite a few of them. )) ((LGBT cats? Who are they?)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC))